


Painting for Us

by AntheaAnonymous



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, body painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 08:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntheaAnonymous/pseuds/AntheaAnonymous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis comes home from work expecting a fun night between the two of them, though the fun he gets it a bit different than expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painting for Us

It had been a long day at work for Francis, lots of phone calls and reports, with meetings thrown in and his boss being a prick as usually he was happy to be getting home. Relieved really, and also excited. Antonio wanted to try something new tonight. Francis was all for it. He adored it when his beautiful Spanish lover thought of something new for them. Usually it was in the bedroom, and the blonde could never complain about anything in that sense. Last week- Well all he could say that Antonio did look rather good in leather. 

He walked through the door and was immediately confused. The first room one would walk into in their apartment was their living room. It was by no means dirty most of the time but now it was pristine. All pictures, magazines, even the lamps were gone. Their couches covered in plastic wrap, the floor in newspaper, and everything else, wither wrapped or covered. What on earth was Antonio planning?

"Antonio?" He called looking around and then the man came out. Antonio mostly undressed and smiled wrapping his arms around him. "Hello amor, I'm glad your home. Now undress and I'll be right back." He smiled pecking his lips before sauntering off, whatever this man was planning was going to be interesting, he had no doubt about it. So Francis complied, first toeing off his shoes, then undoing the button down and letting it slip off, then his pants and socks. He went to pull down his boxers but stopped and left them on before sitting down on the plastic wrapped couch. 

Then Antonio came out still in his own boxers but carrying an armful of cans. He then put them on the newspaper covered coffee table. Before Francis could even as the question Antonio looked up with a gleeful smile. "Body paint." 

"Body paint," Francis drawled almost in a question. He wasn't expecting this. Antonio just nodded smiling, and hummed to himself as he opened up the small plastic paint cans. He then stuck his hands into the blue and yellow and stepped around the table and sat on Francis' lap with a grin and traced his hands down the blonde's chest. 

His hands moved, making a swirling pattern on his chest, the blue and yellow becoming green as Antonio painted. Francis ended up laughing and picking up Antonio as he stood and then threw him on the couch and then got red on his hands and swiped it on the brunette's cheek before moving it down his neck and to his shoulder. 

Paint was everywhere. Blue lines on Francis' leg trailing from his thigh around it in an almost wave pattern, red and yellow swirls on Antonio's back, a purple hand print over Francis' heart and a blue handprint over Antonio's. They were covered in so many colors, Francis could barely see an inch of his own skin. But it had been so much fun, genuine fun. They laughed carefree as their fingers traced and their hands moved. Antonio's lips being painted over red got them both laughing, then the laughs grew once Antonio kissed him and their lips were stuck for a moment. 

Now they were wrapped in one another, Francis pressing Antonio against his chest, as the Spaniard traced over the colors on his chest. It was a peaceful silence, then the brunette must of thought of something because he sprang up, though remaining on the couch, reached his arm over and dipped his pointer in white and then settled against Francis' chest again and traced I love you in a curling cursive, with a smile etched on his features again and then looked up to Francis as the blonde read the words. Francis looked to him and took his hand and squeezed it lightly, "And I you," he said with a light laugh as their lips met again.


End file.
